With reference to FIG. 2, a prior art way for display an adjustable spanner is illustrated. In the prior art, an adjustable spanner T10 is placed upon a bottom plate T40. An upper cover T30 serves to cover the adjustable spanner upon the bottom plate 40. The descriptions T41 are printed on the bottom plate 40. However the prior art is not beneficial for the buyer as the buyer desires to rotate
The above mentioned prior art way is a static way for displaying the adjustable spanner to buyers. Thereby there is improvement which desired to overcome the defect in the portion. With reference to FIG. 1, a prior art adjustable spanner is illustrated. In the prior art the adjustable spanner T10 can be operated reciprocally without needing to take the adjustable spanner T10 from the panel. When the adjustable spanner applies a force to a polygonal cylinder. It is only necessary to lift the clamp block T11 and movable block T12 so that the two blocks slide along the polygonal cylinder. The user further lifts the handle. Then the polygonal cylinder can be released or tightened by the reciprocal operation of the adjustable spanner.
However the prior art is used to displayed the adjustable spanner by applying the spanner to an object T20 having polygonal cylinder T21 which is desired to be screwed, but no indication is presented to buyers. Furthermore, the operation of the portion is inconvenient.